backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future Mod for GTA: Vice City
There is a Back to the Future Mod for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. It allows the player to time travel in Vice City via all variants of the DeLorean time machine and the Jules Verne Time Train, as well as travel in cars from 1955, 1985, and 2015. The player starts at the mansion with a regular DeLorean DMC-12 parked in the driveway. There is no specific goal at the moment, other than free roam. The player can drive to Sunshine Autos and construct one of three Part I DeLorean time machines. Then the player drives to the junkyard to obtain the plutonium from the Libyans. The Libyans (albeit represented by angry Mob members here) chase the DeLorean in a Volkswagen bus once the player leaves the junkyard, with one member shooting at the DeLorean. The player can either choose to escape via time travel, drive until it crashes and explodes, or use any weapons to destroy it. reaching temporal displacement plus the altered HUD.]] Once the plutonium in inserted into the fuel chamber (with the character standing behind the vehicle) and time circuits are engaged (performed by a combination of keys, or changeable via the options menu), the vehicle is capable of reaching temporal displacement at 88 mph, displayed on the bottom right of the screen. Once a jump to 2015 is made, the Part II DeLorean and the two Part III DeLoreans become available at Sunshine Autos, allowing hover capabilities for the Part II DeLorean. In any time, the Jules Verne Time Train spawns at the docks near the mall on the north side of the eastern island. Its features, while similar, are wholly unique to the Time Train. Future planned missions will include all the classic movie scenes and possibly side missions with KITT from Knight Rider. At a later date, Vice City will be replaced by Hill Valley, introducing new gameplay to the mod. for the mod.]] Features The Nth Dimension http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1vU2prRNyQ '04 DeLorean and Location Circuits http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGIPmTi8D6U Cold DeLorean http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtouVmUgxt8 Time Train http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxlWcqXokjc First Time Travel Experiment http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdlKerOiblo Twin Pines Mall http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fH57pQc1738&NR=1 Special vehicles .]] *The 1981 DeLorean DMC-12 *The 1981 DeLorean time machine *04' DeLorean *04' DeLorean time machine *The Libyan terrorist's Volkswagen Bus *Doc Brown's Packard Victoria Eight *Biff Tannen's 1946 Ford Super De Luxe *Rolls Royce Silver Cloud III (The car Marty was supposed to hit) *Marty's Toyota Hilux *KITT from the TV Series Knight Rider (1982-1985) *Needles Ford Pickup Truck *George McFly's BMW *George McFly's Bike Maps .]] .]] The maps will include all of the Hill Valley's, including 1955, 1985, 1985-A, 2015, and 1885. The maps will replace all of Vice City with the famous buildings and landmarks. With these maps you can, go to 1955 and get a Pespi Free, or go to 2015 and get a hover conversion, or just fly around in 1885. The maps will be highly detailed to make you feel as if you are actually in Hill Valley! So hold on as you blast to the past with these new maps! External links *http://mods.moddb.com/8553/gta-back-to-the-future-mod/ *http://z3.invisionfree.com/GTA_Hill_Valley/index.php?act=idx Category:BTTF